This invention relates to an apparatus and method for the coloring of Easter Eggs by youngsters as a form of seasonal entertainment.
Hard boiled eggs, or empty egg shells, are traditionally colored by youngsters as an Easter ritual. The most usual procedure is merely to immerse the egg in liquid vegetable dye. One-time stencils or transfers are widely used to produce patterns on such eggs, but reusable devices are not in general use.